


Release

by November_Leaving



Series: Experience [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And by ages I mean a decade, Depression, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Foreplay is a must, Growth, I haven't written a sex scene is ages so this has been a challenge, Needing More, Passion, Reader Insert, Self-Doubt, Smut, Steve Rogers is No Longer a Virgin, Steve Rogers is filthy in all the right ways, Tender loving care, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Leaving/pseuds/November_Leaving
Summary: As with any new discovery, a little exploration is needed.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't let this end on the last note of "Wait". This has not been edited unless you count myself. I've read, re-read, scrapped, and re-written this thing quite a few times. Sometimes, there's nothing better than to just let something go out into the ether. Thanks everyone!

You surprised yourself sometimes.

There were moments when your negativity was your driving force for the “good” of everyone, truly. It allowed you to stay focused and unflinching. Your years of walking against the gale forces within have prepared you for such a realization.

You didn’t laugh. You didn’t sigh. You didn’t offer saccharine placation. You stroked his hair and awaited any response.

His body froze for a few moments as he awaited your teasing. Responding to him, your sunk deeper into the couch, going pliant. You let his body settle onto you and you accepted his place in your life again. You were thankful that your depression had fled to the dark corners of your mind and life for now. It always ran away in the presence of other’s pain. It always hide with his support.

With this new revelation, you realized that things between you two had most certainly changed and you challenged yourself not to ask prying or embarrassing questions.

But seriously. Captain America was still a virgin? Frankly, if you could present your best deadpan expression without him feeling self-conscious or less-than, you would have made him aware of your bewilderment.

Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, aka Sexy Ass was a bonafide virgin.

Hm. That wasn’t expected at all. Like all the way unexpected.

But you tried your best to not let him know your skeptical nature.

Steve began to press kisses along your neck, jaw and plump lips. Dipping passed the collar of his T-shirt, your fingers skimmed the skin of his shoulder blades as you held him.

“Damn. I missed this more than I realized.”

“Mm-hm,” was the best response your love-addled mind could produce. And, in all seriousness, you did indeed miss him. You missed his touch, his smile, and...his everything really.

Slow kisses were shared as Steve wrapped his arms around you, maneuvering you both so that he was holding you in his arms and you were tucked between him and the couch back. A gentle kiss was placed on the crown of your head.

“I never meant to make you feel unwanted and undesirable. I was conflicted. I’m a man of two eras, you know.”

You cracked a smile as you snuggled close to him. You always called him that teasingly when he had slight hiccups when navigating the 21st century.

“You’re from another era? You don’t say.”

Hearing his laugh was - there were no words to describe that sound. “I know. Crazy. But...things are vastly different now especially the rules for couples and dating and marriage. I mean, people are having children before getting married and no one shuns or shames people for it. Dating isn’t as,” he sighed. “It’s kinda hard for me to describe what it was like spending time with a woman, alone. There were just more rules.”

“I get that. Like I said, I keep that in the back of my mind.”

Those early days of your relationship were slow-making. It took weeks for him to feel comfortable holding your hand - when you two were alone! Honestly, if you hadn’t leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek after the jazz club, you were certain that he’d have waited a few more months to kiss you outright. But now, after 8 months together, he freely shared his affections.

“It’s like there’s two mes. There’s Steve Rogers and then there’s Captain America. Actually, there’s three. There’s Steve pre-Cap, Cap, and Steve post-Cap. I can throw Captain America on and off but those other two pieces of me. I don’t know what to do with sometimes.”

You heard the strife and dull pain in his voice. He’d spoke about this conundrum in passing during dinner or on walks, in the past. He never elaborated and you never pushed. Patiently did you wait as Steve gathered his thoughts. His fingers stopped brushing your arm but held firm without pressure. You placed your palm over his chest as you rested your chin on it.

You looked at him, doing your damndest to express the trust, patience, and support you have for him.

Bright blue eyes softened as he gazed down at you. “Yeah those two halves can clash. And never have I battled between those parts so hard as I do with you. Mixed race -”

“Interracial,”

“Interracial. Thanks. Interracial dating is common now. I don’t have to fear for your safety when we walk together. I don’t have to fear others’ opinions or concerns that can lead to no good. I don’t have to keep my feelings down deep because we’re not allowed to talk or interact or live near each other. I could never do that before.”

“Before? Was there a ‘before’ when you had your eye on someone outside your race?” You were beyond intrigued.

“I’m an artist. I appreciate all beauty.”

“Smooth line, mister.” You poked him in his side eliciting a breathy laugh.

“Thanks. I thought so, too. But I don’t have to always be on guard to protect you from ignorance. I can hold your hand when I want. I can kiss you without the risk of ‘ruining your reputation’. It all seems silly in hindsight yet I once lived by strict codes and standards that dictated how you courted someone.”

“You said there was a battle?”

“Definitely. The old Steve was raised in a time where you weren’t supposed to have sex before marriage. It was improper. But who I am now, living in this time now, being with you, I was conflicted. The more time I spent with you, touching and kissing, I wanted to do more. At first I was scared blind to do more than hold your hand.”

Pressing your cheek on your hand as you shifted to a more comfortable position, you exhaled. “Those were slow-going days back then.”

The hum of his acknowledgement hung in the air.

You took another breath in, exhaling slowly. Settling deeper into his embrace, you further calmed down. The sun had set; the living room was bathed in pale darkness and the kitchen light glow. Your insecurities were tucked away and that suffocating pain of depression was gone. You felt drained yet energized. He loved you. He desired you. And he was wrestling with that fact.

“When I accepted that I wanted to move forward, I was still frozen by the idea.”

“Ah. So that’s when...”

“Yeah. I knew I wanted to move forward but I didn’t know how. I’m sorry I pulled away. I'm so sorry I made you feel like I was no longer interested in you. But I’ve never done anything like this. Everything I’ve done with you are all firsts for me.”

Hearing his timidness, listening to his lack of confidence was humbling. It was grounding and made you feel slightly more okay with your own self-doubt. It also broke your heart. You’ve made sure to stick to his timeline when it came to intimacy thus you hadn’t done much together - well, to you anyway. And if what little physical togetherness you’ve done were all firsts for him, how lonely was his life before the serum? How lonely was it after waking again?

How did women pass this brilliant man by? He’s tenacious, endearing, thoughtful, respectful, and a damn good kisser to boot. How could no one - not one single person want to reach out and touch this beautiful man. His body was nice to look at, sure, but any man can achieve that. His spirit - his soul is what’s so glorious and attractive.

Thinking about who Steve was had led to many nights of self-pleasure. To know that you would soon have the chance to fulfill some of those fantasies were exciting.

_Slow down now, woman. This is no time to jump his bones._

“Well, there’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was embarrassed,” he replied meekly.

Rolling your eyes, you pushed yourself up to your forearm. “That’s just silly talk, mister. I’m thankful you told me. I wish you told me sooner. We gotta make a pact moving forward. If either of us is feeling bad about something or ourselves, we immediately discuss it with each other. Deal?”

“Definitely.” He held up his pinky. “Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” With fingers linked, you kissed his cheek. “Honestly, I’m glad you wanted to wait to have your first time. It lets me know how much you value yourself - how you appreciate that first connection”

His hand brushed against your hair, down your neck, and over your shoulder. Again, the air in the room shifted. You felt his energy darken with desire.

“I am honored that you think so highly of me. Whenever you are ready, I’m ready.”

Watching him close his eyes, you felt his fingers lightly trace the outer curve of your breasts. His touch gentle as his thumb caressed you, following the outline of your bra.

Steve turned his head towards your cheek as his fingers continued to trace your curves. His hand settled on your hip momentarily before he ran his palm over your ass. Instincts pushed your hips to hitch back into his touch.

As he took a deep breath in, your fingers twined in his hair. You couldn’t wait any longer and so you lowered your voice to barely a rasp against his skin.  “Knowing you’re a virgin, knowing that you waited is sexy as fuck.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s voice was breathy with an underlying bass that suggested his building need.

You could barely respond as he squeezed your ass. “Yes,” you moaned.

“You must want to ruin me.”

Dear Lord that sinful statement ignited the embers within.

“I do.”

“You promise to go slow?” Hot breath fanned against your flushed skin.

“I’ll go as slow as you need me to be.”

Steve nestled into the crock of your neck again, lips pressed against your pulse. “Okay.”

That simple word was enough. Your body was suddenly alive. Every touch of his was like fire and you craved more. You easily found his lips while his hands slid under your sweatshirt.

His cool hands pressed against your lower back, silently pleading for more contact. Small, sweet kisses were spread across his jaw. He trembled. Smirking, you lightly licked the sensitive skin, grazing your teeth over that same spot.

Steve untied your ponytail and fiercely devoured your mouth. His fingers threaded through your hair, cradling the back of your head to hold you firm to him. Dominating teeth and tongues melded while breathing hitched.

“Can we go to bed now?”

“Of course,” you attempt to move from your spot on the couch only to have him hold your hips over him. You sunk down, straddling him and could feel him semi-erect beneath. Rolling your hips so that you could rub yourself against him, Steve growled. The fabric of your shirt was bunched in his hands as he moaned. That wanton sound pulled at you as a faint wave of pleasure vibrated throughout your body.

He was fascinating to watch. Eyes half lidded, full lips parted, skin flushed. He sat up, hand gripping your ass. “Wrap your arms around me.” His voice low, gruff.

Without delay, Steve stood up. You held tight to him with your legs as your hands massaged his shoulders. One last kiss was shared before he easily took you to your bed.

Once you reach your bedroom, he placed you safely on the ground. Again, his fingers lightly ran over your body.

“Sit down.” you directed. Like an eager student willing to please, he sat perched at the edge of your bed.

The room was aglow with pale moonlight as you walked towards him. Steve reached out to you as your knees pressed against his. Quickly, he yielded and you stood between his legs.

Where to even begin with this beautiful man?

You gazed down at him lovingly. Of course you wanted to ruin him, enjoy watching him become undone. And you wanted to pour every ounce of emotion into him - open yourself up and take him in.

He leaned his head against your chest. You heard the deep breath he took then exhaled. Was something wrong? Did he already regret this?

You stroked his silken hair, allowing him the space to refocus.

“I hope I’m not ruining the moment by asking this,” he mumbled into your shirt, “but it’s important that we have the talk.”

The trepidation and innocence in his voice doused you in warm sunshine. He truly was radiant and you want to forever bask in his shine. Fingertips trailed delicately over his ear, sideburns, and stroked his cheek. You can feel his blush.

“I haven’t been with anyone since meeting you. I'm on the pill. I recently had my annual and was given a clean bill of health. I’m open to just about anything sexually as long as you ask first. In the second drawer of my nightstand is lube. I definitely need that. And there’s a small vibrator. I may need to use it. That says nothing about you. I just need lots of clitoral stimulation.”

You held your breath, prepared for him to leave because you freaked him out.

“I was given a clean bill of health at my last physical.”

A large part of you nagged the importance of a condom. Being safe is always pertinent. Yet that reckless side couldn’t care less. Frankly, you didn’t want to stop.

“Perfect.” Tilting his chin up, you leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on his full lips. Tender brushes of skin and gentle caress continued while you slowly tugged on his T-shirt.

Without hesitation, he shed the thin material, hair mussed. Broad shoulders, contoured arms and abs, racing breathing. You placed both hands on his shoulders and damn was he warm. You were familiar with the planes and grooves of his body. Many nights you gripped his shirt as fingers moved beneath his collar to whisper over these taut muscles and skin. And tonight you were going to do so much more.

With a devilish smirk, he whispered. “What are you going to do to me?”

Fuck. On cue, you untied your sleep shorts and stepped out of them. “Any and everything you want.”

Steve’s hold on your ass was possessive and you loved it. “I want to make you feel good.” That damn sin-laced voice. So deep and rough. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

An aching pulse shimmered throughout your body. All you were able to do was nod your head. Feeling his fingertips barely graze your side, you swallowed thickly. “I like this. Your soft, teasing touch.”

His palm skimmed over your hips and down your thigh. His fingers were feather-light as they traced patterns up and over your thighs. Your body was heating up as you whimpered.

You moaned, “Kiss me.”

And he did.

Oh did he kiss you, delighting in each pleasurable noise he made you sing. Fingers continued to drag over your skin and you felt tingles of desire spread throughout your body. The vibrating gratification settled at the base of your stomach, pulling at your sex. You already wanted him inside you. Fuck, you wanted him to cum inside you right now.

He sighed in pure ecstasy. “Do you know how fucking hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself? Especially when you wear my clothes. I only want you in them. Nothing else.”

You took his mouth. Crashing together, you crawled into his lap as you were in the living room. You hissed with need when your clit ground against his erection. Steve’s left arm wrapped around you as he used his other to pull you both further up the bed. Soon, you were on your back, pillows beneath your head.

Damn, you loved making out with this man. He lowered his pelvis down towards you and bucked his hips. The need for satisfaction burst again. And you pleaded. You actually begged for more.

“More what, love?” His hot breath against your ear was oddly sensual.

No words could be formed as he kept teasing you with his teeth, tongue and hips. The best you could do was pull up your shirt somewhat.

“Can I?”

“God, yes. Please, take this damn thing off.”

He chuckled as he propped himself on his forearms. You turned to kiss each bicep on either side of your head. Your fingers gently carded his hair then tugged gingerly as his chest molded over you. The debauched sound he made at your action sent another pulse through your body then straight between your legs. Rocking your hips and groaning with delight as he nipped and sucked your flushed skin.

“I need to teach you patience.” For someone who was new to the sexual arena, he was rather bold and confident. You kinda like it.

“Later.” You wiggled beneath him, delighting in the moan you produced. Steve leaned forward and captured your lips. As his tongue slipped into your mouth, his large hand moved up your thigh, over the curve of your hip, and up your waist. Breaking away from you, he gripped the hem of your sweatshirt.

Easily, did it come off and, in the pale, natural light, you can see Steve’s eyes roam your body. And suddenly your insecurities hit. You turn away from him. You weren’t streamlined or toned or fit to conquer the world like he was. You were you and, no matter how hard you fought against your self-hate, this body - this person would never be enough for Steve.

Looking out towards the skyline, you forced your tears down deep. This wasn’t about you. This was about him. This was his first time and you didn’t want to ruin it.

“Hey,” You startled as strong fingers pushed against your jaw. You allowed him to guide you but your eyes...they looked anywhere but at him.

“Don’t do this. Don’t let those thoughts take you away from me.”

There was no Captain America tone that was meant to admonish you. There was only your Stevie who nuzzled his nose against your jaw line as his arms held him above you.

“Why do you even -”

Lips sealed over your mouth before you could finish your question. As your legs naturally wrapped around his hips, you both moved against each other. The timing wasn’t perfect but when your core brushed against his erect cock or the side of his hard thigh, you couldn’t comprehend anything else.

Your name gasped, barely passing his lips as you moved against each other. “Do you know what I thought when I saw you?”

Exasperation flooded your body. Without it fully being present, your depression and insecurity stole from your moment with him.

“What?”

His eyes half-lidded. “Only a goddess could distract me from reconnaissance.”

A contemptuous laugh was your initial response yet you held back. He stayed tonight. He offered himself tonight. After everything you put him through no less than an hour ago, he stayed. So, you would believe him tonight. Hopefully, your pain would finally allow him to soothe you.

There was no need to verbally respond. You made eye contact. And, fuck, did he make you feel sexy in that moment. Bracing his waist with your thighs, you smiled.

“Really?”

“Nat still gives me hell about my momentary lapse of concentration.” Smile cocked, Steve’s openness was everything.

Without hesitating, riding this sudden wave of love and admiration, you pushed your bra straps over your shoulders. Steve moved from you, opting to lay by your side as you unhooked your bra.

Brushing your hand aside, Steve touched the lace overlay of your undergarment. Your eyes fluttered shut. You wanted to enjoy this moment, experience every touch and sensation he brought out of you. His large hands palmed your right breast, barely pulling down the fabric. As skin was slowly exposed, he lavished your breasts with kisses and brief caresses from his calloused finger. At some point, the fabric was tossed aside.

Again, that want for more pulled at you, made your hands numb. You had to have more. Your body was warning you for a release. You felt free and beyond responsive to his every touch. Every shift of air he caused was alluring - so tempting.

Laying beside you, Steve’s eyes roamed over your face, chest, and waist. “I - You’re - Thank you for trusting me.” His voice hitched as you watched his eyes move again over the plane of your body. “Fuck,” he moaned bucking his hips.

Grabbing at the back of his neck, you smashed into him. It was messy and sloppy. Quickly, he tugged off the remainder of his clothes, tossing them to be lost in the sheets that have long been shoved aside.

There was nothing to describe this moment. Your dark-adjusted eyes saw his swollen cock. Yeah. You needed him now to stretch and fill you. You hips jutted forward. Whining and whimpering was not your typical modus operandi but damn him.

His head dipped down to press against your harden nipples. Barely-there sweeps of his tongue continued to tease. His other hand fondle your heavy, fluid breast. Arching against him, your hands found his scalp.

“So much better that I ever fantasized.”

Soft waves of excitement ignited your body as your mind finally shut down. That primal instinct began to take over. As he leaned back down upon you to kiss and lavish you, your fingers tentatively explored the damp stretch of his back. Nails lightly scratching his spine, you panted as his cock pushed again your panties.

“Please touch me.”

You arched your back to pressed your clit against his member. Your hips ground against him as he sighed. “Babe.”

“Steven, please. I need you to touch me now. I’ll show you.”

His immediate groan was all the permission you needed as you gingerly pushed him back onto his side. Letting your legs splay open your shuddered as your right knee was propped against his legs.

Without prompting, his hands went directly to the elastic hem of your panties. Feeling the smooth fabric move gracefully over your skin made your left hand immediately find your clit.

Just as you kicked off your underwear, Steve pushed your hand away from your throbbing center. Moans erupted from you both.

“You’re mine to please.”

That’s when you felt a deep, pleasurable tremor pass over your sex. Patient instruction be damned; you took his free hand and placed it over your clit.

“Gentle circles. Shit...yup.”

That insufferably intoxicating man was a quick study as he slowly massaged you. His tongue traced the outer shell of your ear. “How’s this?”

All you could do was nod. Quivering as pleasure vibrated throughout your body.

“You know I touch myself whenever I imagine this moment.”

You couldn’t response as you guided him to add slight pressure.

“I’ve thought about touching you like this. I’ve imagined fingering you. I’ve always wanted to know what you smell like.”

God-fucking-damn. For a virgin, he was filthy - wicked - and it caused a hard tug of ecstasy to jerk throughout your body. Pressing against his hard body, you weren’t sure what to do next. His velvety cock grazed your thigh as he began to rut against you.

He briefly took his hand away and moaned. “Shit, baby, you could make me cum right now.”

You knew he was smelling his fingers and again did pleasure and lust grip your body. For a fleeting moment you wondered if you were going to cum without your vibrator. Turning towards him, you placed sloppy kisses to every stretch of skin you could.

“Fuck. I heard about eating women out. I need to do that to you. I need to taste you tonight.”

“Fuck me. Now.”

Enough was enough. Steve was the naughty one and you needed him to ruin you. You needed to feel his love pulse and stretch you internally.

His years of military and superhero training allowed him to follow orders with ease. He reached over to your night stand. You watched as he produced the Astroglide and your mini vibrator.

“Steve, what are -” You couldn’t finish as you felt a flash of self-consciousness caused your mind to stumble.

He easily deposited the items near your body. Turning towards you, lips molding and moving against yours, Steve repositioned himself between your legs. His hands grazed the length of your body before he kneaded your inner thighs.

“You said you needed lube and maybe the vibrator. I just wanted to be sure you were satisfied.”

And that was it. You clenched your eyelids shut briefly as tears threatened to spill.

His hard body settled over yours as his brushed stray hairs from your forehead. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. No man has been so comfortable with that or so willing. Steve, I love you. Now please... ”

You trailed as your hands found his firm ass, squeezing as your hips brushed against the soft hairs above his dick. He sucked a breath in as his forehead dropped to your shoulder. Without any preamble, you blindly reach out for the purple tube. Once it’s found, the satisfying pop of the cap releasing echoed throughout the room.

Both of your bodies stuck to each other, rubbing and grasping. “Hurry up.” You heard the strained desire roughen his voice.

With a small amount of the lubricate in your palm, you reached between your pelvises. You easily found his hot erection. Pumping slowly, you ensured that he was slick.

“Ready?”

Clouded eyes, filled with lust, loved, and reverence met yours. “Babe, I’ve been ready for weeks. Please.”

That was the consent you needed as your easily guided the tip of his dick to your entrance. Not wanting this to end too soon you rubbed him against your full sex, teasing and enjoying every sound he made. Moving your hips allowed his slick cock to push against your clit.

This was it; you were wanting; he was needing. Pressing him against your hole again, you slowly joined with Steve.

It was too much.

He all but fully collapsed on top of you as his mouth fell open in the crook of your neck. The momentary burn of him stretching you blossomed into pleasure. You wanted every part of you to cling to his hot skin.

It took a few moments before his hips began to naturally move against you.

Moans, groan, whimpers, and soft declarations of devotions were made as you two moved together. Fingers latched onto his hips to better grind into him. You attempted to capture his lips but, with a sharp roll of his hips, your whole body quivered.

You slipped your hand between you two. Feverishly, you touched yourself as Steve propped himself up on his forearms.

Whispering, he shared his feelings for you. “I adore you. I revel in you. I am amazed and in love with you.”

You felt that precipice burgeoning but you fought against it. You wanted him to cum first. And damn was it hard to not use that vibrator to bring you over the edge.

Slick pumping of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the bedroom. Sloppy kisses were shared as he continued to move in and out. You gripped the sheets beneath. And that telling pulse within occurred as he filled you up. He jerked and cursed and moaned loudly as he came.

What was mesmerizing was that you suddenly felt vibrations. Confused, you attempted to reconnect with reality. “How in the world did you -”

Pressed against you was the travel-sized sex toy. You adjusted his positioning before it happened. Bursting forth, your orgasm clung to your body. You arched and stopped breathing for a split second. You felt yourself clench around Steve. You felt him pulsate a few times more before you clicked the toy off.

You cemented your relationship.

And damn he was good for his first time.

As his breathing calmed, Steve started to stir as if to pull out.

“Don’t. I need something underneath to catch your cum.”

Steve growled at that statement. If you weren’t in the afterglow of an orgasm, you may have analyzed and deemed this noise as territorial and arousing. But, right now, nothing really could compute.

He didn’t hesitate as his right arm moved beneath your lower back as his left hand pulled a pillow underneath your hips.

“Good?”

“Good.”

Steve pulled out and instantly you felt his semen trickle out of you. Well, looks like you’ll be doing laundry tomorrow. Chuckling lightly, you enjoyed this moment.

The night settled around you both as deep breathing was the only sound that loudly filled the thick air between you two. Once you felt safe, you threw the pillow onto the floor. He tucked the blankets around you as he turned, arm draped over your chest, face buried between the bed and your shoulder.

You stroked his hair, grinning with a deep and fulfilling satisfaction you haven’t felt in years...maybe a decade.

Steve and you finally had sex. You loved him. He stuck with you. And he had a slightly filthy mouth. He truly was the full package. You had to mentally calm down as you thought about training him on using it against your - well, everything.

“Are you okay?”

He turned his head to kiss your collarbone. “More than you know. Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank. As I said, I want you to have all of me.”

He hummed in acknowledgement. Moments passed before you both readjusted to face each other, limbs entangled.

“So I did research before this.”

“There’s my nerdy, Stevie G.” You smoothed his hair, tucking pieces behind his ear.

Gentle laughter filled the air. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I learned about something called a refractory period.” You heard the hesitation and shyness in his voice.

“Yes. The period of time after a man has an orgasm where he can’t possible cum again.”

“Yeah. Well,” His voice halted.

“Are your blushing, mister?” You touched his forehead with yours.

“Maybe. But, I just want you know that with the serum, my recovery time is expedited.”

Groaning with the possibilities of the night...and tomorrow...and the coming weeks. “I’ve unleashed a monster.”

Snuggling closer you moved so that your cheek was pressed against his chest, fingers soothingly moving against his warm skin.

This was it. This is what contentment was. You don’t know how long you laid there but you were sure your eyes were feeling heavy. Your name was whispered in the darkness.

“I’m awake.”

“Barely.”

“Shut up.”

“You know tonight was filled with firsts.” He nuzzled against the crown of your head. Steve gentle hand rubbed your back.

“It was your first time.”

“And the first time we said ‘I love you’ to each other.”

_Wait...what?_

“Seriously?”

He nodded.

As you reflected on the start of this evening, you were perplexed as to how you came to this moment in time. Perplexed but thankful. From gripping depression, confusion, comfort, care, and seduction, this experience was the connection you needed with him. This night had it all.

“I guess it’s true what they say,” the last bit of energy you had attempted to inject mirth in your voice. “It’s darkest before the dawn.”

“And what a glorious sunrise this is.” You heard the sleep laden his voice as your own breathing slowed.

Just before exhausted pulled you into the land of dreams, you mused. _Yeah. He’s the one._


End file.
